


The One With The Best Christmas Present Ever

by Kareh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just hints of it, theres no outright wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kareh/pseuds/Kareh
Summary: Sirius, James and Peter have a solution to ease Remus' little furry problem, just in time for Christmas.





	The One With The Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this last Christmas, but I wanted to publish it at Christmas and I didn't finish it in time, so I'm posting it now! This is more or less canon compliant, with a couple of details here and there that don't quite match but shhh, it's Christmas.

It’s Christmas Eve but Remus finds himself in the library, anyway. With the last full moon less than a week ago, his body is still bruised and tender. His head had been pounding almost non-stop since he’d woken up in the infirmary. The wolf just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with him. This year, none of his transformations had gone well. Not that they ever did – but ever since his friends found out about his little furry problem, as James had taken to calling it, no longer having to lie to his friends had definitely made his life much more pleasant, and this had definitely had a knock on effect on the wolf.  
He’d agreed when Madam Pomfrey had determined it must be due to all the stress with OWLs coming up. It had seemed like the easiest explanation and one that wasn’t exactly untrue – he certainly had been stressing about his upcoming exams. He’d fallen behind due to the rough full moons. Even with all of the potions Madam Pomfrey had been giving him to ease his pain, he’d still been spending far longer in the infirmary recovering than ever before. Not that his teachers had complained - Professor McGongonal had come to see him in the infirmary to tell him not to worry, that she’d spoken with his teachers and he’d been given the Christmas break to catch up.  
Though, Remus knew there were at least another hundred reasons for his stress lately. For one, his friends had been acting strange since the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts. And the other worries – well, nearly all of those could be put down to an endless feeling of confusion when it came to a certain Sirius Black.  
The library door opens somewhere behind him and closes with a thud. He know who it was right away - he was certain that nobody else at Hogwarts scuffed their feet across the floor quite so much as they walked.  
“Remus! There you are! I’ve been looking all over, you know!”  
“Shh! Sirius, this is a library, you know!”  
Sirius throws himself into the seat beside his friend, “Remus, it’s Christmas Eve. You’re the only one in here.”  
After a quick glance around to find that his friend is correct, Remus changed the subject, “Anyway, I bet this is the first place you’ve looked.”  
“No,” Sirius insists, a grin on his face, “I went on a glorious quest to find you! It was dangerous and daring”-  
“What do you want?” Remus asks, a little shortly, though he winces as soon as he hears his tone and he looks up from his essay to apologise to his friend. It turns out to be a big mistake because his friend is sitting far closer than Remus had been expecting and now he’s looking into his eyes and oh boy –  
“You look like shit, mate,” Sirius tells him, flatly, interrupting his thoughts and raising his hand to Remus’ forehead but Remus swats him away.  
“I’m fine,” Remus says, “I’m just trying to finish this essay before-“  
Sirius waves off his excuses, “Never mind that, I came to fetch you because I have something for you – or rather, we all do. James, Peter and me.” Sirius gives him a lose grin, “Now come on, your essay can wait.”  
“It’s not Christmas yet,” Remus reminds him, but he puts his quill down, anyway.  
“It was actually quarter to midnight when I left to find you,” Sirius says, picking up Remus’ books for him and just shaking his head when Remus reaches to carry them himself, “I got this. Anyway, by the time we get back, it’ll be Christmas.”  
And so the two boys make their way back to the dormitory – making small talk while Remus tries not to think too much about Sirius Black carrying his books for him or the fact that Sirius grabs his arm to steady him just as he’s about to trip up the final flight of stairs before they get to the common room-  
“You’re still in a lot of pain, huh?” Sirius observes, his eyes full of concern, as they step into the common room, “Oh wait! I got you something else. A pre-present, if you will.”  
“I’m not sure that’s a thing,” Remus raises an eyebrow suspiciously as Sirius quickly fishes around in his pockets for a moment before producing a Honeydukes chocolate bar.  
“You got me chocolate?” Remus blinks.  
“It helps everything,” Sirius tells him, seriously, and lowers his voice, “Wait, is it even safe for you to have chocolate?”  
Remus laughs – and it hurts his head even more but he doesn’t quite care. “Thank you, Sirius.”  
“I’ll run down to fetch you a potion from Madam Pomfrey after this,” Sirius promises, noticing the wince.  
“I’m not sure she’ll appreciate that,” Remus says, but gives his friend a grateful smile anyway as he points over to the clock, “given that it’s past midnight.”  
“Bollocks,” Sirius mutters, grabbing Remus’ hand and proceeding to pull him upstairs to their dormitory, “Let’s go!”  
  


* * *

Inside their dorm room, Sirius puts Remus’ books down on the nearest surface.  
“What kept you guys?” James asks, “Did you guys finally make ou-“  
“Anyway,” Sirius quickly interrupts, “Remus, you may want to sit down.”  
Remus eyes them up cautiously, but if his three friends are planning any mischievous, they’re doing a pretty good job of covering it up. Remus knows his friends well and he recognises their faces and body language as a combination of nerves and excitement rather than the smug faces they usually pull when they’ve put together a plan that will end in, well, chaos. So he obliges, sitting himself down on the trunk in front of his bed as his three friends stand in front of him in the middle of the room.  
He watches as his three very human friends very quickly transform into not so human friends. And suddenly, he remembers James asking Professor McGonagall an awful lot of questions about becoming an animagi before the summer and catching Sirius reading a book about werewolves – which Remus had been kind of hurt about at the time, actually, because the books are always so prejudiced - and asking him so many questions that Remus had felt interrogated, all the times his friends had snuck off somewhere using the invisibility cloak and Remus hadn’t been invited along and how they would never tell him what they were doing-  
He’d been so tired, so busy feeling hopeless and sorry himself about his condition that he hadn’t even realised – never even considered for a moment that this friends were doing something so dangerous and so illegal-  
“You idiots,” Remus says, slowly, “Change back! Change back right now so I can”-  
He’s faced with the familiar faces of his three best friends a moment later, all of whom look kind of embarrassed.  
“Remus – don’t be angry,” Peter begins, “We wanted to help”-  
“We’ve been working on this since last year,” James admits, sheepishly, “We wanted to surprise you-“  
“It’s not right, Rem,” Sirius says, “That you go through that every month all alone and we’re all up here asleep in our beds”-  
“It’s illegal,” Remus interupts, “And dangerous. Merlin – what if – what if something happened to you – why would you do that? Why would you be so reckless and put yourself in danger like that?”-  
“For you, of course,” Sirius blinks, as if it’s obvious. James and Peter are nodding behind him.  
Remus stills. A moment passes, and nobody says anything. Remus stares at his three friends. The only friends that he’s ever had.  
“You aren’t really angry with us, are you?” Peter asks, finally, sounding worried.  
Remus rushes forward, slamming into Sirius’ chest so hard the other boy stumbles, and stretching out with another arm to hook in James and beckon Peter.  
“You’re all idiots,” Remus sniffs, and then, after a moment of silence, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t know quite what to say-”  
“You don’t have to say anything, mate,” James laughs in his ear, “We’re mates, right?”  
“You’d have done it if it’d been one of us,” Sirius says.  
Remus knows he’s right. He’s pretty sure, in fact, that there is nothing that he wouldn’t do for these idiots.

* * *

 

[come talk to me on tumblr about all of your wolfstar feelings](http://cinnarina.tumblr.com)


End file.
